Do you want me?
by DevilsGrace
Summary: -TDK- Years after the fact, Jessica receives the patient that started it all. Broken and even more cynical than before, she begins to play a dangerous game with the mad man, as she observes his desires, wants, and obsessions. It's a SLASH!


_Disclaimer: If I owned Batman, I would make him have maddening butt sex with the Joker daily…_

_Summary: -TDK- Years after the fact, Jessica receives the patient that started it all. Broken and even more cynical than before, she begins to play a dangerous game with the mad man, as she observes his desires, wants, and obsessions. Maybe helping him along the way? Batman/Joker O.o_

* * *

"Ah so you're Mrs. Ester! I'm Doctor Enden. And welcome to Arkham Asylum!" A tall quite large man stood towering over a small feminine figure, her sharp blue eyes curved up into a welcoming smile, as she stuck out her small hand to shake his own.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Enden, I would like to say thank you for choosing me to work here. I'm very excited." A loud gruff yet very warm laugh was followed with his generous hand shake, showing off aged yellowish teeth, "Well with your outstanding credentials, it wasn't difficult to pick you. And might I add very impressive scores you have."

Jessica Ester, a 24 year old college graduate of Gotham University stood clutching her clipboard tightly in anticipation, awaiting her first assignment at her new job in Arkham. It is a place for the criminally insane; a dangerous housing of swine, butchers, and fiends whose only goals is to see the destruction of innocence. The smell of hate and lust for agonizing torture was a common stench that riddled the place day and night, the howls and screams of the madden minds was the only sound heard daily by many of the workers.

Many would wonder why such a young girl would be enthusiastic of her position at the institution. Such a delicate yet firm female, who was very soft on the eyes many would say, working in a place where greedy eyes were her only company. Jessica stood no higher than 5' 6", her long raven locks an attractive piece of work next to her sharp yet delicate face. Piercing blue eyes and a mouth to follow, she was all in all, a tough person to work with if you got on her bad side. In Arkham, she was known to many in the field as a rehabilitation physician, who would be working directly with any criminal mind within the confines of their enclosed environment.

She scanned the white doors eagerly, choosing... calculating which one she wanted. They were wide and tall, thick and heavy, with small windows serving as peek holes to see the animal in kept. Her eyes rested on Door 666... a fitting numeral for the one who lay wasting away in the cell many would think, as she tapped her long nails on her clipboard. This door in particular, angled over a single staircase on the farthest side of the building, was thicker and heavier looking in appearance than all the other doors. Large jagged hinges that severed as a lock protruded outwards, no window, and no tiny door to serve food... she shivered out of anticipation. Just then a large familiar hand came patting her shoulder, "Well Mrs. Ester... there's a problem with your first assignment..." His voice held a quivering tone, hesitant and distant... as if afraid to tell her what she may have to deal with. Jessica looked up sharply, her steely blue eyes glowing with annoyance, her kindhearted exterior gone, "And that would be?" She demanded. She was now becoming impatience.

"Your assignment was to be a rather... difficult patient of ours... but for your safety I suggest –"

"The Joker?"

The doctor looked at her surprised, "Yes... how did you know –"

"Assignment #13, room number 666, ID# 53425, classification X..." She heard an intake of breath, "Yes... that's right."

"I'll take him on myself..."

"But Mrs. Ester, as head of Arkham I strongly suggest yo –"

She turned on her heels, "I said _I'll take him_." She left no room for argument. Although a superior, Jessica knew she could walk on the thin ice that he laid out for her as a new employee, but seeing as how no one else would take her new... patient, she could do so.

"Very well..." He handed her a large file, gripping it tightly before letting go, into the hands of his new worker.

"Thank you Dr. Enden. I'll be going now."

As she started for the door, she paused momentarily, "May I ask one thing however?"

He looked at her warily, none to impressed with her disrespect and naïve decision, "And that would be?"

"I wish to have all of his belongings sent to my office and his observational tapes set up after my," She smiled, "_session _with him." Jessica turned once more, her perfume as powerful as her excitement. The want and need burning in her... she finally had her subject she desired.

It was but a few steps and walks up a narrow staircase, her heels clicking lightly on the cement surface as she drew nearer and nearer to the door she looked at when she first came in. A security camera followed her, as did the eyes of the two guards that looked at her surprised, "I'm here to see my patient." Both the guards looked at her dumbfounded, one gawking and the other patting himself down for the keys... while gawking as well. Once found, the beady eyed guard stuck in the key and turned in slowly, a long dramatic whine coming from the door.

"Thank you." She said, walking past them, followed by a quick slam of the door, the sound of locks traveled to her ears. Her attention was not on that however, but the figure that stood in the corner of the patted cell. Tied and restrained, he looked up slowly, greeting Jessica with the most malicious smile that would make the Cheshire Cat proud. Long green faded hair dangled in front of his face, green eyes glowed angrily... no, menacingly at her, and his teeth were clenched like a growling cornered animal. His makeup was long gone, revealing a scarred face in its wake.

"Hello... Joker." She kept her voice short and strong, taking a seat on the single chair in the room. Her back stood erect, her gaze still locked with his, and hands opening his files.

"Ah... ha... ha... ha..." He started of with, his voice horse and dry, "My new nursey? What a pretty young thing you are..." He slid forward, stopping just a foot away from the table, his restraints pulling him back from drawing closer to her form. Jessica smirked, taking her time to sweeten the moment, breaking the tension and freshening it up with her own, "Seems you're bit tied their..." His smile faded. The Joker didn't like to be teased. Oh yes, she knew exactly how to press him.

"You've been here for... three years now Joker? I'm impressed you've stayed in your spot like a good dog." His became rigid... Jessica continued, "Not much of a laugher are you Joker? Why the long face...?" She giggled as he shot forward, suddenly being pulled back and falling none to gracefully to the ground. Jessica saw the serious expression on his face... she smile, "My apologies Mr. Joker. I'm not quite aware of your impatience with this place being such a burden on you." He frowned, looking up from his now sitting position on the ground.

"My name is Jessica Ester, your new doctor. I'll be here as your observer and assistant for the next 9 months, to help you become a... _better _person, if so permitted." His smile returned, "How nice..."

She continued, "From my understanding, you've become troubled, easily agitated and... and... well, crazy!" She clicked her nails together, pointing out where she read such a stupid thing, "What's wrong with you Mr. Joker?" Jessica asked.

He threw his head back and laughed, "Me, what's wrong with me? But my sweet, I'm fit as a fiddle!" He shot up and spun half ways here and there, eyeing her as he did so.

"Ah there's a reason why I wanted you Mr. Joker... do you know why?" He looked at her, his smile returning even wider than ever, "Oh my dear, what may that be? Do tell me…!" He giggled.

" For a little experiment of mine... nothing too serious... something that would allow me to see into a mind of a mad man!" She watched him intently, "To see his wants and needs... his weaknesses... maybe obsessions?" He stopped from his dancing, looking at her curiously, "Oh, you've got a little tease in you, I like that!" He started off, "But all I want is a house with a white picket fence, a rose garden, and a bunch of little kitties for me to play with!" She could hear the force in his voice... he was _forcing _himself to act this way. She smiled...

"I want you to be apart of my little experiment..." He looked up even more, "Do I get to sit in a fancy lab chair and drink dangerous chemicals?"

"Even better...!" She exclaimed, closing his files and standing up, turning to head out the door in one swift movement.

"I need you to be my lab cat..." The Joker made the motion of a cat, "Meow Mrs. Ester..." She continued, "And Batman will be your mouse..." He froze at his name...

"Let me see what you truly think of him... your greatest obsession..."

The Joker backed into the corner of his cell, his appearance darkening and becoming defensive. She smiled softly... this was going to be a thrilling 9 months.

* * *

_Um, yay! This chapter made no sense! Weeeee!_

_First story so go easy on me lovers of slash... my beginnings suck a lot, but believe you me I can write better middles... hint!_

_I would love beta readers that are experienced in the field of Batman Joker slash… criticism, flames, and such are welcomed!_


End file.
